Peleas falsas
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: Fake Fights. Autor: Rasengirl18. Phoenix y Maya están aburridos y deciden entrenerse así mismos por medio de pelear el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, en medio de sus agresivas respuestas, están sus verdaderos sentimientos. PxM. Clasificado T porque me de la gana.


Era un día brillante y soleado en el Bufete Wright & Co. Pero Phoenix estaba atascado de papeleo. Se estaba estresando porque no podía divertirse. Cuando él pensó que iba a explotar, Maya apareció con una expresión pesimista.

"Hey Nick." Ella dijo. "¿Por qué te vez tan aburrido?"

"Porque estoy aburrido, Maya. El papeleo es exhaustivo. Es molesto, aburrido y lo odio. Pero tengo que hacerlo," Respondió Phoenix.

"¡Bueno, yo también estoy aburrida! ¡Apuesto que estoy más aburrida que tú!" Maya se burlo de Phoenix con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Bien, estas más aburrida que yo." _(Aunque la verdad lo dudo.)_ Dijo Phoenix mirando a su papeleo con una cara de desinterés.

"¡Nick! ¡Eso fue demasiado fácil! ¡Vamos tienes que pelear! ¡Deja de ser tan aburrido!"

"Pues bien, que mal." Phoenix seguía mirando a su papeleo.

"Eres aburrido, ¿Sabias eso?" _(¿Por qué esta siendo tan aburrido? ¿Él usualmente no es así?)_ Dijo Maya inflando sus mejillas

"Bien por mí."

"¿De hecho te gusta ser aburrido? ¡Bien, ya no más! ¡Hare de ti la persona menos aburrida del mundo! ¡Como yo! ¿Qué dices?"

Phoenix seguía con la mirada en sus papeles y se rió. _(Buena suerte con eso Maya. Nadie podría ser tan 'interesante' como tú.)_

"¿Por qué te ríes de mi?" _(¿Hice algo estúpido? Oh no… ¿Y qué pasa si lo hice? Ughh… ¿Por qué siempre actuó como una idiota en frente de Nick?... ¡Digo, es solo Nick! Él están alto, apuesto, listo, divertido y dulce y… ¡MAYA! ¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?)_ Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

De repente, Phoenix se levanto y exploto en carcajadas. Él tuvo que inclinarse en su escritorio para mantenerse de pie y lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos porque estaba riéndose muy fuerte.

"¡Whoa Nick! ¡Muy bien, puedes dejar de reír ahora!" _(Okay, sé que no es posible pero, ¿Qué tal si escucho mis pensamientos? Oh no… ¿Esto es una pesadilla hecha realidad?)_ Maya pensó. "¡Nick! ¡Detente! _(Okay, estoy asustada…)_"

Sorprendentemente, Phoenix siguió riendo y riendo. Su cara se había enrojecido y las lagrimas estaban cayendo de sus mejillas.

"¡Nick… cálmate!"

Finalmente, luego de cinco segundos llenos de risas, Phoenix se detuvo y miro hacia Maya con una expresión agotada. Maya se le quedo viendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Entonces él dijo. "¡Fiuuu… Vaya que estoy agotado!" _(Oh…¿La asuste tanto así? No quise hacerlo… solo estaba jugando con ella. Bueno, ella se ve tan linda cuando esta asus- ¡PHOENIX! ¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO? ¡ESTA ES MAYA! Pero, creo que debo madurar y admitir que me gusta… ¿Pero solo así? ¿Cómo…? O…¿Algo mas…? Como…ammm… ¿Amor…?)_

"Bueno yo también lo estaría si hubiera reído de esa manera." _(Al menos se detuvo…)_ Dijo Maya mientras se ponía de espaldas a Phoenix e inclinaba su espalda hacia su escritorio.

De repente, de nuevo, Phoenix exploto en carcajadas.

_(Uh oh, aquí va de nuevo…)_ Maya pensó mientras se volteaba hacia el abogado risueño.

Este ataque de risas duro un poco más y Maya trato de rogarle que se detuviera hasta tres veces, él se empezó a calmar.

"¡Nick! ¡Vas a quebrar tu caja de voz si sigues riendo de esa manera!"

Phoenix finalmente se calmo y se sentó en su escritorio. _(Bueno, creo que la asuste bastante por un día…)_

"¿De qué vino todo eso? Y NO EMPIECES DE NUEVO ¿OKAY? No sabría que hacer contigo." Maya dijo mientras se daba media vuelta otra vez. "Pero bueno ¿Ya viste? ¡Toda esa risa prueba que mi influencia está funcionando! ¡Un par de minutos y tu ya estabas riendo como Moe el payaso! ¡Debería escribir un libro sobre esto! Lo llamare, 'Como reír, enseñado por Maya Fey.' ¡Oh si! ¡Seré rica!" Maya sonrió mientras soñaba en el dinero que haría si pusiera su plan en acción.

Phoenix miro hacia ella con una expresión cansada y entonces miro a sus papeles. "De hecho," Dijo él, "Estoy más aburrido que nunca."

"¿Qué?" Exclamo Maya. "¿Cómo es posible que estés aburrido?"

"Porque lo estoy." _(Solo bromeo Maya, nunca podría aburrirme contigo…)_

"Pues bien, estoy ofendida de que te este aburriendo hasta morir…" _(¿De verdad soy así de aburrida?)_

"Pues que bueno, deberías estarlo."

"¡Sí! ¡Bien! ¡Me parece genial! ¡Solo seguiré aburriéndote! ¡Sera mucho más divertido para mí!"

"Pues bien, pero solo vas a perder tu tiempo" En este punto, él apuesto abogado se levanto de su silla, camino alrededor del escritorio y se paro enfrente de Maya. "¡Porque no estaré escuchándote a ti, devoradora de vacas¡" _(¿Acabo de llamarle a Maya una 'devoradora de vacas'? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Maya, creo que eres muy linda cuando atascas tu cara contra hamburguesas. No me importa si vacía mis bolsillos. Me gusta verte feliz cuando comes.) _Él continúo.

"¡Muy bien! ¿Y cómo me acabas de llamar?" _(¿De-devoradora de vacas? Wow Nick, ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?) _Dijo Maya con un tono de enojo.

"¡Ya me oíste!"

"¡Oooooooh, La próxima vez que estés cerca de un puente, te juro que yo te tirare personalmente! ¡Ni siquiera tendrás que cruzarlo!"

"¡Como sea, Maya!"

"¡No me vengas con 'como sea' a mí!"

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy asustado de ti, Maya? ¡Tu pequeña posera de Samurái!" _(Maya, espero que sepas que solo estoy bromeando. Me encanta como te obsesionas con el Samurái de Acero. Eso te hace más única.)_

"¡Oh, sí sé que estas asustado de mi, Nick! ¡Tu pequeño poser de abogado con aire de súper héroe!" _(Nick, espero que sepas que solo bromeo. Me encanta como siempre actúas como un súper héroe cuando estás en el tribunal. Puedo pretender que eres mi súper héroe cuando gritas '¡Protesto!' y apuntas con tu dedo a una persona culpable. Pretendo que tú luchas contra el crimen por mí.)_

"Sabes una cosa Maya, ¡la única cosa que me da miedo es que me transformen en una vaca y que vea que vengas corriendo hacia mí! ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" _(Correría hacia ti a toda velocidad aun si fuera una vaca, Maya. Si eso significara pasar tiempo contigo, no me importaría que animal fuera.)_

"¿Ah sí? ¡Bueno, lo que me asusta a mi es tu molesta cara! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!" _(Nick, tu cara no es molesta. De hecho, podría verla todo el día. Trato y espero que no me veas robándote miradas mientras haces tú papeleo.)_

"¡Ah sí, Maya!"

"¡Si, Nick!"

"¡No me hables Maya! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de tus estúpidas platicas de Samuráis!" _(Maya, podría escucharte por siempre. Por favor no dejes de hablarme.) _Desde luego que no se estaban dando cuenta, pero las caras de Phoenix y Maya solo estaban alejadas por unos centímetros. Phoenix estaba mirando a Maya con ferocidad y Maya estaba mirándole con la misma cantidad de agresión en sus ojos.

"¿De verdad? ¡Pues bien! ¡Yo también tuve suficiente de tus locas platicas de abogacía!" _(Adoro tus pláticas de abogado Nick. Te escuchas tan profesional y asombroso cuando estás en el tribunal. Siempre te he admirado. Pero solo de lejos. Sé que no puedo tenerte Nick. De verdad desearía tenerte…)_

"¡No te pongas celosa, Maya! ¡Sé que quieres ser abogada y hablar de ello con Pearls!"

"¿Ah sí? Bueno, ¡Pues yo sé que siempre quisiste ser tan genial como un médium para que pudieras salir con Iris! ¡Pero no puedes! ¡Porque eres un perdedoooooooor!"

"Bueno, ¡nunca dije eso porque las médiums son molestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! *cof cof* ¡Bikini!" _(Pero no tu Maya. Tú nunca serás molesta para mí. Nunca. Y siempre tendré tiempo para salir contigo y solo contigo) _Mientras Phoenix decía esto, él miro hacia arriba para poner énfasis en su declaración.

"¿Ah, de verdad? ¿Y los abogados no son molestos? *Cof cof* ¿Edgeworth, Franziska?"

"¡Edgeworth es genial! ¡Y Franziska ni siquiera tiene permitido tener un látigo!"

"¡No, no lo es! ¡Y si, si lo tiene! Y… eso… eso no tuvo sentido…" Maya respondió en una voz más baja. En este punto, Pheonix y Maya estaban a nivel de ojo porque sin que ninguno de ellos se dé cuenta, Maya se había recargado en el escritorio y los brazos de Phoenix estaban estirados y sujetándose detrás del escritorio detrás de Maya. Por esto, Maya estaba atrapada entre los brazos y el torso de Phoenix y los dos se estaban viendo fieramente. Sin embargo, estaban muy ocupados discutiendo como para notarlo.

"¡Bueno, Iris es molesta!" _(Pero… Salí con ella durante 8 meses…)_

"¡Oh ya sé que tú crees que ella se ve muy bien, Nick!" _(Si, sé que crees que ella se ve mejor que yo.)_

"¡Pues si! ¡Ella es ardiente!" _(De verdad no lo digo en serio…)_

"¡Lo sabia! ¡Y sé que tú crees que Bikini es ardiente!"

"¡Ella es la más ardiente de todas! ¡Nom nom nom!"

"¿Ya ves? ¡Puedo leer tu mente!" _(Desearía poder leer tu mente para ver si tú piensas en mí… porque yo pienso en ti todo el tiempo…)_

"Si, solo un poco. ¡Pero al menos tengo una mente, no como el chico que crees que es de en sueño!"

"¿De quién hablas?"

"¡Larry! ¡No lo niegues Maya!" _(Oh, espero que lo niegue, de lo contrario creo que me voy a enfermar…)_

"¡Oh sin lugar a dudas, sabes que con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta que él es él chico más ardiente que haya visto! ¡Pienso en él todos los días!" _(Él definitivamente no es el más ardiente que jamás haya visto porque veo al chico más ardiente aquí cada día. Y no hay forma de que piense en Larry tanto como lo hago contigo Nick.)_

"¡Qué bueno, porque le dije a Larry el otro día que le gustabas!"

"¡Genial! ¡Ahora puedo decirle a Iris y a Bikini que crees que ellas son ardientes!"

"Hazlo."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Lo hare!"

"¡Ah sí, no me importa!"

"¡Ah sí, Ni a mí!"

"¡Tu y Larry pueden canalizar espíritus juntos!"

"¿Ah sí? Bueno, tu e Iris y Bikini pueden sentarse y hacer papeleo"

"¡Al menos la pasaremos bien, Mientras Larry se sienta y hace estúpidos comentarios y nunca se calla!" Nick respondió.

"¿Ah sí? ¡Al menos iremos a hacer algo! ¡Iris se sentara a apuñalar gente y Bikini te dirá que le ayudes a tomar duchas calientes para su espalda!" Dijo Maya enojada.

"¡Bueno Larry te llevara a su triste apartamento solo para meterse en tus pantalones porque eso es en lo único que piensa! ¡Solo estas siendo usada, Maya! ¡Cómo te sientes al respecto!" _(¿De verdad dije eso? Okay… me estoy pasando… además, nunca dejaría que le pasara algo como eso a Maya.)_

"¡Ah sí, bueno yo sé que solo estas usando a Bikini y a Iris! ¡Las pobrecitas, no saben que están saliendo con un idiota!" _(Nick, tú no eres un idiota. Eres la persona más dulce que he conocido.)_

"O por favor, ¿Cuántas veces han usado a Iris? Su hermana, Morgan… ¡La lista continua! ¿Y Bikini? ¡Oh ella estará feliz de salir con un joven!"

"¡BUENO! Amm… si… probablemente… rayos… se me acabaron las respuestas…" Maya dijo con una mirada derrotista en su cara.

Entonces Phoenix se rió. Los dos Phoenix y Maya se dieron cuenta la clase de posición en la que estaba. Phoenix se había inclinado tanto que Maya estaba sentada en su escritorio y los brazos de Phoenix le prevenían de escapara pues estaban detrás de ella y tocando el escritorio.

"De hecho Nick, creo que tengo una respuesta más…"

"Creo que podría superarla con… ¡TOMA YA!" Phoenix exclamo mientras capturo los labios de Maya con los suyos. Phoenix estaba sorprendido por lo que hiso, pero sabía que se sentía bien. Besar a Maya era como miles de fuegos artificiales explotando en su corazón. Maya por el otro lado se sentía como si estuviera fuera de la tierra. Ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Phoenix y lo beso con más fuerza. Phoenix sonrió un poco mientras sentía la presión de los labios de Maya en los suyos. Después de unos segundo, ellos se alejaron y se miraron el uno al otro.

"Creo que me venciste… pero pensé… que yo no te gustaba… y todo lo que dijiste… sé que estabas bromeando pero no podía evitar sentir que todo lo que decías era verdad. Digo… ¿Qué se supone que haga si de verdad te gusta Iris…? Yo… yo…" La voz de Maya se desvaneció.

Phoenix le chito y la abrazo. De nuevo ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Phoenix. "Maya," Empezó Phoenix, "Ninguna cosa ofensiva que dije fue verdad. Y esa cosa de Larry, por favor olvídalo. Solo bromeaba. Lo mismo con Iris. Maya… no podría pensar más en ella a como lo hago contigo. ¡Cruzaría por miles de puentes en llamas solo para llegar a ti! Por favor recuerda eso… y… nunca me dejes… yo-yo te amo, Maya."

"¡Tu sabes que no te dejare Nick! ¡Nunca! ¡Y apuesto a que te amo más!"Maya lo abrazo con más fuerza y sus mejillas se tornaron en un rosa profundo. Phoenix se rió.

"Sabes Nick," Maya dijo sonrojada.

"¿Si, Maya?" Phoenix seguía sonriendo y sujeto a Maya mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Eso fue divertido. ¡Ya no estoy aburrida!"

"Bueno, yo tampoco. Maya, nunca estaría aburrido contigo."

"¡Wow, Nick eres tan cursi! ¡Pero te amo por eso!" Maya dijo

Phoenix se rió, tomo a Maya de la cintura y la deslizo fuera del escritorio. Él la miro abajo y le beso la frente.

"Entonces, Nick…"

"¿Si?"

"Estoy aburrida otra vez…" Maya dijo mientras sonreía brillantemente.

Phoenix se rió de nuevo a lo que Maya se apresuro a besarlo por segunda vez en menos de 5 minutos.

_(Ahora el papeleo no parece tan aburrido…)_ Phoenix pensó mientras fuegos artificiales explotaban en su torso de nuevo.


End file.
